S Class Request: What Hides In The Shadows
by CrystalRain48
Summary: When Gray and his sister Crystal accept a job to clear a town of witches, they never expected that things could go so terribly wrong, when an enemy they didn't even realize they had strikes out. A COLLABORATION WITH For Which There Is Reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I hope you enjoy this first chapter! This is a collaboration with my good friend For Which There Is Reason; check her out! She also has this story on her profile, If you all have not read my other fanfic, Ice Make Sibling, then you don't know that Crystal belongs to me. This first chapter might seem a bit short and quite un-plotty, but don't worry, things will speed up and lengthen out soon!**

 **Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Chapter One

The guild hall of Fairy Tail was unusually quiet today, the lack of a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer taking away some of the guild's normal spunk.

Crystal Fullbuster walked into the guild, excited for a new day. She quickly noticed it was calmer than normal and took a look around. Spotting familiar spiky, raven hair, she immediately walked across the guild hall. "Gray!"

Looking up from the magazine before him, Gray smiled warmly. "Hey, Crys." He said as his adopted sister took the seat across from him and leaned back into it comfortably.

"So, what's up? It's quieter then normal. I know something's missing, but I can't quite put my finger on it." She said in return.

Gray chuckled slightly, "The Flamebrain isn't here, if that's what you mean." He said warmly, having seen Natsu leave for a mission that very morning.

Crystal blinked, then looked around again, not seeing any sign of the pinkette. She laughed and turned back to Gray, "Yeah that definitely explains it. So got any plans for today?"

Gray shrugged, trying to hide a smile as he replied. "I was thinking about taking a mission, other then that not really." He said, turning his smile into his shirt sleeve.

As expected,

Crystal's dark blue eyes sparkled at the word 'mission', "Ooo! Can I come? I've been extra bored these past few days." she said as she looked expectantly at the older raven.

Gray made a considering face. "I dunno. None of them really NEED two people..." Crystsl's face immediately became a pout. "Oh come on! There has to be at least one." She whined, "Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

Gray's face broke into a grin as he reached across the table to ruffle her raven hair. "I was just pulling your leg. Here." He chuckled, sliding a small slip of paper out from under the magazine ad pushing it to her.

Crystal sent a small glare at Gray before she smiled and read the flyer.

(A) Witch Hunters

7,000,000 j

Our town has been brought down by the ever present Witch plague. These creatures have been attacking families all over the town, even in broad daylight! And kidnappping children. My people are grieving and we need some strong mages to find these witches and return the children to use; alive.

-Tarkota Maruhma. Mayor of Mina Town

"Wow, 7,000,000 jewel. Sounds pretty good to me, I wonder how many witches they've got. Shall I run this by Mira?" Crystal said.

Gray smiled and shook his head, "Already have. We can go whenever your majesty is ready."

Crystal crossed her arms and smirked. "Well. Looks like you ha this all planned out. But what if I didn't want to go? You would have been all by yourself." Gray shrugged in mock-nonchalence. "I guess I would have just found someone else, or gone by myself."

"It's so sad how easily you replaced me." Crystal said, feigning sadness as she smiled at her elder brother. "Alright. I'll going to go home and pack. We should be going in a day or so, yeah?"

Gray nodded, "I was planning to leave tomorrow. The noon train." He supplied, still smiling from his success in teasing her.

"Noon sounds good since I hate early mornings." Crystal placed her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. She looked around and saw that the guild hall was now more empty than before. "I think this is the emptiest I've seen the guild, its kinda depressing."

Gray nodded, "I know, kinda the reason I picked that train." he said with a smile before glancing around the guild. "Yeah. It feels kinda empty, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Time to make it emptier." She replied as she stood and stretched, "You staying here?" He shook his head, "Nah, I need to pack, train, shower..." he trailed off as a yawn forced itself onto his lips, "...sleep."

Crystal giggled,"Yeah that"s probably a good idea. We need energy to fight, and you need to be awake on the train ride so we can strategize." she said poking his arm.

Gray smiled slightly, "Yeah yeah, I know." he said, standing and stretching his arms above his head. Crystal smiled back, "Come on, let's boot it."

The very next afternoon, Gray walked into the train station with his pack slung over one shoulder. Stopping on the platform, he shielded his eyes against the sun as he started looking for his sister.

A shout drew his attention, making him turn to see a familiar raven walking towards him. Smiling, Gray walked to meet his sister. "Hey, you ready to go?" He asked warmly, reaching out a hand to ruffle her long hair.

Crystal nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready." She grinned before ducking away from his hand. "Why do you insist on doing that?" She asked, smoothing her hair back down.

Gray grinned, "Because you don't like it, and that's what brothers are for." He said before turning and beginning to walk towards the train.

Crystal pouted and crossed her arms, "Maybe I should wear my hair up like yours, then you wouldn't be able to mess it up."

Gray simply chuckled as he stepped onto the train. "Nah. I'd still mess it up." Crystal raised an eyebrow, "How? If you ruffled it it would make any difference." She said as she placed her bag in the overhead compartment and took the outside seat.

Gray simply smiled, flicking his wrist with a shower of frost flakes. Crystal frowned at him before smirking, "So, back to the mission. How many witches do you think there are in the town?"

Gray shrugged, "They normally move in a pack, so if say five or six. Not too many but enough that we'll still need to be careful." He said as the train slowly started moving.

"Right. The mayor will probably know the pattern they've been attacking in, so we should go see him first. Any ideas on how we capture them?" Crystal said as she read the mission flyer again.

"If the mayor knows where they're coming from we might be able to track them down and corner them, they normally hole up in a cave or something like that. Depends what the mayor says." Gray replied, leaning an arm on the small armrest beside him.

"Yeah. But there's always the chance they could find out about our presence and try and ambush us, or rampage the town while we're there, so we should keep our guard up at all times." Crystal nodded.

Gray smiled, "Always." He said simply before a wide yawn broke free of his lips and he smiled slightly sheepishly. Crystal narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "How much sleep did you get?"

Gray rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, shifting away from her sheepishly as he made a "so-so" gesture with his hand. Crystal sighed. "You were already tired yesterday and you were supposed to sleep. What happened?"

Gray shrugged, smothering another yawn with his hand, "Nothing. I just...couldn't sleep." He said, wincing at his own lame excuse.

Crystal sighed, "Whatever, you do what you want. Since we still have some time before we arrive, you could take a nap. Just do you." She said as she crossed her arms, leaned back, and closed her eyes.

Gray was already dozing off, one arm propped up on the arm of his seat to hold his chin while his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out into sleep. Crystal cracked open an eye to see her brother asleep, she smiled then closed her eye again, starting to doze off herself.

 **~Chapter End~**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray was snoring softly by the time the train stopped at Mina Town, head pressed against the window with his arms loose at his sides.

Crystal awoke at the sound of the announcement that they had arrived in Mina Town. Crystal rubbed her eyes, and blinked a couple times before she turned to Gray and shook him. "Gray wake up. We are pulling into the station."

Gray woke with a start, jerking upright before his gaze settled on Crystal and he blinked, taking in her words. "Oh. Right." he said, rubbing dust from his eyes.

When Gray jerked awake, it startled Crystal. "Eek!" she squeaked in a pitch higher than her normal tone. Crystal let out a sharp breath, and looked at Gray. "Geez! You scared me. Why'd you have to wake up like that?"

Gray shrugged guiltlessly, "Eh. You'll survive." He said as he stood and stretched before grabbing his pack from the overhead.

Crystal let it a huge sigh, got up, retrieved her bag, and started to walk outside.

Gray smiled and shook his head at her lack of response, walking after her out of the train before shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight.

Crystal hopped off the train and immediately stopped. Her midnight blue eyes widened as she looked around the town. "Oh my." She said as took in the sight of damaged buildings and barren streets.

Gray's eyes narrowed, taking in the damshackled town. He noted that they were the only two stopping here, the train pulling back ahead after not even five minutes. These witches had really beaten up the town.

Crystal whistled and turned toward Gray, "Well, I guess we should start by looking for the mayor. Since no one is around to ask and I highly doubt they'll open the door for us, we should probably look for the biggest house." She said and looked back at the town.

Gray nodded, "Yeah, let's go." He began to walk forwards and trying to repress the memories the destroyed town brought up.

Crystal watched as Gray's demeanor slightly changed. Even though others may not see it, she's been with her brother long enough to be able to read him. Crystal looked around the town more, and noticed people as the peeked through their windows. "Well they're scared but definitely curious." She said and waved at a little girl who stared at her.

Gray nodded, noting the people he could see hiding behind curtains. "At least they still have enough hope to be curious." he said quietly.

Crystal glanced at him and nodded, "Yeah that's true... You think they'll talk to us through the windows?"

Gray shrugged, changing the weight of his pack at the same time. "Dunno." he said simply, his eyes roving over the shattered remains of a house. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut in an attempt to will that image from his mind. The city, destroyed. Fires burning around him, that roar, shattering his eardrums. "Oh god." he whispered, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. What the hell was wrong with him? This was hardly the first time he'd seen destruction like this!

"Maybe we sh-" Crystal stopped when she looked at Gray. Concern filled her eyes has she saw him rub his eyes. She walked up to the taller raven and gently placed her hand on his arm. "Gray..." She said and rubbed his arm, "You okay?" she asked knowing the answer but asking anyway.

Gray looked down, his eyes meeting hers as he grasped her hand, grounding himself in the present. "Yeah." He said quietly, "Let's get inside."

Crystal nodded and looked around, when she spotted the inn they were suppose to stay at, she walked toward it not letting go of Gray's hand.

Gray followed, thankful for her silent support. He honestly didn't know why the town was effecting him so much, but he was glad Crystal was there.

Crystal opened the for to the inn and walked in. She quickly glanced around the empty lobby and headed for the front desk. Gray looked around as they entered, noting the emptiness. A tall, pink haired young woman sat behind the desk, singing softly as she worked. Crystal looked at the receptionist and smiled, "Hello! Can we get a room please?" She asked leaning against the counter.

The girl looked up sharply, her humming cutting off as crystal blue eyes scanned the two for a moment before she grinned slightly "Sure! A double or two singles?" She asked innocently, not noticing the spluttering noise that escaped Gray.

Crystal turned and raised an eyebrow at Gray, then turned back to the pink haired receptionist, and smiled, "Which one's cheaper?"

The pinkette smiled pleasantly, "Both are the same." she chirped. Gray let out a small snort, "Two singles then." He said, sending Crystal a pointed look.

Crystal met Gray's look with a look of confusion, before she handed the receptionist jewel.

The girl took the jewel and smiled, handing Crystal a key, "Room twelve on the second floor." She said, pointing towards the stairwell at the end of the lobby. "Enjoy your stay!"

Crystal took the key and smiled, at the pinkette. "Thank you!" She said walking towards the stairs.

Gray followed her, casting a bewildered glance at the pinkette before he took two steps at a time to catch up to Crystal. "That was...odd." he said simply.

"What was so weird about it? And why were you giving me those looks?" Crystal asked.

Gray shook his head, "This town is overrun by witches, right? So why is she so happy?"

"..." Crystal was silent as she processed Gray's words. "I get it, this could be a trap...Alright so do you want to go and find the mayor then?"

Gray frowned, "I'm not sure. We should probably go to the room, in case we're being watched, but be cautious." he advised

Crystal nodded, "Right." She said as they finished climbing the stairs and walked down the hallway. When they reached her room, she unlocked the door and walked in, holding it open for Gray.

Gray stepped inside the room, a spell ready at his fingertips as he scanned the room. He let out a short huff when his search revealed nothing and relaxed a bit. "So, no ambush."

"Seems so, should we check for lacrima to make sure they aren't listening to us?" Crystal asked looking at all the corners of the room.

Gray nodded, silently moving across the room and dropping his bag on the bed before he began to search for lacrimal, just in case.

Crystal walked around the room and began looking under tables and a chair.

Gray stooped down, reaching under the bed before he eyes narrowed slightly. "I got something." he said quietly, pulling out a seemingly harmless envelope and regarding it like a viper.

Crystal turned around and walked over to Gray and looked at the envelope. "Should we open it?" She questioned poking at the letter.

Gray held it up gingerly, poking it slightly before he cautiously started opening it.

Crystal watched in anticipation, "Whats it say? Whats it say?"

Gray held up a hand, "Gimme a minute." He muttered, reading the small slip of paper, his eyebrows rose. "O-Kay."

Crystal tilted her head, "What?" She asked the older raven.

Gray simply shook his head with a small smile, passing her the letter silently.

Crystal took the letter and read it, then looked up at Gray with a quirked eyebrow. "Really?"

Gray nodded, "Apparently they can't even trust each other now. We better go see the mayor."

"Yeah, let's go." Crystal said as she scratched her head and walked out of the room.

Gray nodded and followed her out of the room and back down to the lobby.

Crystal walked out the inn, and looked down the street, trying to pinpoint which house belonged to the mayor.

Gray looked around for a moment before he perked up, "Hang on a second." He said and darted back inside.

Crystal tilted her head, and leaned against the wall as she waited for Gray to return.

Gray reemerged a few minutes later, smiling slightly, "This way, come on." He said simply, beginning to walk down the street.

Crystal watched as Gray walked down the street like he knew exactly where he was going, and went to catch up with him. "You asked the receptionist didn't you?" She asked as she walked next to him.

Gray made a face. "Maaaaaaaybe."

Crystal put her arms behind her head as she walked, "Mmhm."

The Ice Devil Slayer laughed slightly, "Okay fine. I asked the receptionist. Happy?"

"Aye!" Crystal grinned and winked.

Gray chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes at her as they walked into the grounds of a large property; the mayor's.

"This is pretty nice. Although I wonder why the mayor's house isn't damaged like the others?" Crystal questioned as they walked closer to the door.

Gray frowned, taking in the imacculate lawns and grounds of the mansion. "Something doesn't smell right." He murmured.

"You smell it too?"

Gray let out a sigh and shook his head as his sister grinned.

"Well we'll find out in a second now won't we?" Crystal said as she rang the door bell of the beautiful house.

Gray nodded silently, walking up the steps of the grand house to stand beside his sister. After a few moments, the door cracked open and the wizened face of the apparent groundskeeper appeared. "Aye?"

"Hello. We are wizards from Fairy Tail responding to the mayor's request." Crystal announced to the groundskeeper.

The man have them an appraising look before he grunted and shut the door to unlatch the chain, opening it wide to let them in "Come on then. Get in."

Crystal blinked at the man's rushed tone but followed him inside anyway.

Gray frowned but stepped inside, nodding to the groundskeeper as he hurriedly shut and bolted the door, three times. "You'll be wantin' to see the Mayor?"

Crystal nodded. "That is correct. We need to speak about the... big problem in town." She said knowing that the word "witch" may be a touchy subject.

The groundskeeper nodded, "Follow me then." He said, starting to hobble off down the lavish hall.

Crystal followed the groundskeeper, and looked around as they passed through the mansion.

The old man led them up a winding staircase to a thick oak door. "Sir! Mages here to see ya!" He called.

Crystal watched as a tall young looking blonde man opened the door. "Hello mages, I am Mayor Alexander. You two are from Fairy Tail correct?"

"Wonderful. Just for safety precautions could you two show me your guild marks?" Alexander asked. Crystal nodded before unbuttoning the top two buttons on her shirt and pulled it to the right side and showed the guild mark on her chest right below her clavicle.

Gray nodded, pulling the collar of his shirt over to show his mark as well.

"Thank you. Follow me we'll discuss this in the parlor." Alexander said as he began walking to a different room.

Gray nodded his understanding, following Alexander into the parlour room, followed by Crystal.

Alexander walked to a chair, sat down, and gestured the mages to do the same. Crystal sat on the couch, and Gray took a seat beside her, leaning forwards on his knees facing the man.

"Well you all already know how this town has been attacked by witches and it's hard not to notice how damaged the town is. These witches have been a nuisance to this town for a month now. It's ruining our lives, our town used to be beautiful, tourist used to be crowding this place, and now even the villagers are afraid to come out. So I need you two to get rid of them." The mayor explained.

Gray nodded sadly, "Yeah. We've seen the town." He said quietly. "Do you have any idea where the witches might be? They normally dwell in cave formations etc."

"Usually it seems like they come in and out through the east side of town." The mayor said.

"Do you know approximately how many there are?" Crystal asked.

"Um 5 to 7 normally come to town but there may be more. I'm sorry I don't have more information." Alexander answered.

Gray nodded, "Is there anywhere that might be hiding on that side of town? Any woods or rock outcrops?"

"Ah, There is a forest and there is a cave there the children used to play in, and the cave leads to a gorgeous lake." Alexander said.

'That means they may not live in the cave or even around town, but it could also mean that there are way more than 5 of them." Crystal said holding her chin.

Gray nodded, "So we'll need to be careful." He murmured. "Is there anything else you know?" he questioned Alexander.

"They normally arrive in the afternoon around 4-ish and there was one time they attacked at midnight. That's all I know." Alexander answered.

Gray nodded, standing from his seat as glancing at his watch; it was just past three. "Okay. Well, we will go set up a post at the eastern gate and see if we can't have ourselves a little witch hunt." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll have your witch problem all figured out soon." Crystal said also standing up and smiled.

The mayor smiled and stood up to shake the two's hand. "Thank you so much for coming, we really appreciate it."

Crystal shook his hand, "It's no problem at all."

Gray took his hand with a bare smile, "It's our pleasure, sir." he said before he suddenly thought of something. "Just out of curiosity, the receptionist at the hotel...?"

"Was she extremely happy?" Alexander guessed.

Gray nodded, "Yeah. That's what got my suspicions up so I looked for booby traps and found that note."

"Yeah, she's just always happy, or she masks her fear and concern with happiness. Don't worry about her, she's been here long before the witches." Mayor Alexander explained.

Gray nodded, "Right, sounds like someone I know." He muttered before he started towards the door. "We'll report back to you after we've taken care of the witches, provided we don't die." He said with a dry smile.

Crystal just sighed, "Goodbye Mayor." She said before following her brother. Alexander chuckled, "Good luck you two."

••••

Gray let out a small sigh as he leaned against the cool stone if the archway that was the Eastern Gate. There was nothing but broken houses and deserted streets as far as the eye could see, making it hard to believe that only a little way into town there was still life.

An irrational shiver ran up his spine, as he looked at the damage, flames springing to life in his mind's eye as a ear splitting roar crashed through the air- 'No! Stop thinking about that Gray, this isn't that.' He admonished himself mentally, letting his head fall back against the archway as a tired sigh escaped his lips.

Crystal leaned against the other pillar of the arch and watched as Gray's face went blank as he went deep in thought. Crystal sighed and looked up at the sun's position, it was getting close to four. She dropped her head back down and began to stare out at the trees.

Gray pulled his arms up to wrap around his chest as he leaned his weight back against the wall, letting his legs go limp as he slowly slid down to sit on the ground, legs stretched out before him as he apparently contemplated the grass before him, though his real thoughts were on a far different topic.

Crystal looked away from the trees and at her brother still lost in thought. She pushed herself of the pillar, and walked over and crouched in front of Gray. "Gray, are you o-" Crystal stopped before snapping her head over and stared into the trees.

Gray jerked, head snapping upright to meet Crystal's gaze before his own eyes turned to the forest and he slowly pushed himself into a crouch, "You hear that?" He whispered.

Crystal nodded and continued staring intensely into the forest. She moved both of her hands to one side and put her fist to her open palm ready to attack.

Gray's eyes narrowed as he shifted, mirroring his sister's stance as a sharp crack echoed out of the forest.

As Crystal continued to stare into the forest she heard more rustling and the snapping of twigs. "Hey Gray?" She whispered, "Roughly, how big do you think the village is?"

Gray sent her a quizzical look, "I don't know. Why?"

"I was thinking, we could put a dome over it but I have no clue how much magic power it will take." Crystal said as she glanced at him.

Gray smile slightly, but proudly. "Good thinking. But I'm guessing the townspeople might get a little freaked out. Go warn them, tell them to pass it on and for goodness-sake tell them to stay inside." He said quickly, falling into "combat mode" as he began to move his hands in the appropriate manner. "I got this. I promise."

"Alright, but you should focus on the witched while I'm running around. I'll get a rough estimate of how big the village is and set up the dome from the middle. Ill come back here when I'm done. Good luck." She said, and ran of to warn the villagers.

Gray shook his head, but made no move to correct her. She needed to be in good enough shape to fight, and though he would never tell her so, he loved her too much to do that, he was the stronger of the two. "I got this." he muttered before punching his hands to the ground, ice exploding from his palms and beginning to grow upwards on a slight curve.

As Crystal pulled back from one of the many houses she's already stopped at, she looked up and saw ice forming over the village. "Well it looks like I'm definitely fighting." She sighed then shrugged. "Oh well fighting is more fun, than trying to keep up that barrier." She said before continuing to run.

Gray closed his eyes as the ice wall continued to go up, spreading out to cover the entire village. Only once he felt the ice touch down on the earth on the other aide of the rather large village did he open them, leaning back on his heels as a quiet gasp left his lips, his hands shaking from exertion. And then the forest exploded in a shower of burning wood. "Shit."

Crystal backed up from the last house, and sighed. "This village is a lot bigger than I thought." She said before she heard an explosion in the distance. She turned towards the sound and saw smoke. "Gray!" She exclaimed before taking off in that direction.

Gray hissed as one of the flying shards of wood sliced his arm, earning a small trail of blood trickling down his forearm as he straightened and dived out of the dome, closing off the last piece before he turned to face his enemy. All seven of them. "Oooooooh crap."

Crystal continued running quickly, worried for Gray. Producing that much ice might have him almost completely drained. Crystal growled and pushed herself to run faster.

The witches were ugly creatures, faces twisted in feral snarls with skin turned a pallid grey colour as well as brown and red. Their heads were adorned by horns of all kind and shapes, one bearing a face covered in black cracks. All held strange, twisting objects in hand, glowing orbs pressed into their ends. The sources of their power. Gray settled into the stance for Ice Make, his fist in his palm, and waited for them to make the first move.

They didn't disappoint. Only, they were a little more...eager, then the ice mage had hoped. All seven witches leapt forwards towards him, arms outstretched as thin bolts of magic speed towards him. Gray's eyes widened as he threw up a ice shield, the magic cracking under the pressure of seven powerful attacks from fresh opponents. A small gasp left his lips as the shield shattered and he stood with his back pressed against the dome he had created while trying to fend off seven separate foes. "CRYSTAL!"

The sound of Gray's voice rung through Crystal's ears. "GRAY! Shit!" Crystal immediately turned at ran straight towards the wall. While continuing to run straight towards it, the raven held out her hand and melted the ice. Crystal jumped through the hole and immediately sealed it. And continued to run, around the dome. "I'm almost there."

Gray let out a pained grunt as one of the witches used a spell to throw a nearby log from their explosive entrance towards the Mage, the wood connecting solidly with his side before he threw up a thick shield and leaned back against the dome , panting heavily. "Fuck. Should have made it earlier." He gasped as his hands shook from the amount of power he had used.

Crystal continued to run until she finally saw seven figures looming over Gray's shield. "Dammit." She guided her fists to her mouth as she kept running, "ICE DRAGON ROAR!" She yelled as a huge icy blast shot forward. The witches let out howls of anger as two of their number were taken out by the roar. Crystal skid to a stop in front of Gray, "You okay?" She asked slightly out of breath.

Gray nodded shakily, looking pale as he straightened and set his hands together. "Fine." He lied smoothly, despite the pounding ache in his side. This battle wasn't turning out to be one of his favourites.

"Gray I know that dome zapped most of your magic power, so just rest bit." Crystal said not dropping her guard for a second.

Gray shook his head. "I'm fine." he said before throwing himself into the battle, "Ice Make Lance!" he shouted and got a lucky hit on one of the witches, winging her, so to speak.

Crystal huffed but didn't say anything. "Ice Make Cannon!" She grabbed hold of the large weapon rested on her shoulder, she aimed at one of the witches and fired, the mass of ice slamming into one of the creatures.

Gray dodged a blow from one of the witches just barely, ducking underneath the log flying over head to smash into his dome shattering it.

Gray couldn't breath.

"Shit!" Crystal growled as she looked at the shattered dome and turned back to the witches. "Ice Make Gungnir!" She slammed her hands into the ground, the gigantic lance encased and took out two more of the witches. "Ice Make Scythe!" She held the scythe in her hand and launched at the remaining witch.

The creature/woman turned as fled upon seeing her comrade's fall, disappearing into the burning forest as Gray let out a choked gasp and sagged to his knees, the shattered pieces of the ice dome raining down around them.

"Dammit." Crystal let the scythe dissolve and quickly put out the fire, before she turned and ran to Gray and dropped to her knees. "Gray! Calm down and focus on your breathing. Shit you used too much power."

Gray drew in a wheezing breath, "Sh-She did...something." he stammered, one hand pressed against his side while the other clenched into a fist on the short grass. A cut on his arm bleed sluggishly, the blood seeming slightly...off, too dark...

Crystal looked at the blood sliding down his arm and furrowed her eyebrows. She then moved his hand and lifted up his shirt, and sucked in a sharp breath. "G-Gray? What did he hit you with?"

Gray lifted his hand to shakily point at the log lying a few feet away, struggling for every breath against the mottled, black bruising already stretching over his ribs, the simple act of breathing etched lines of agony over his face.

Crystal looked over at the log then back at Gray. "She must've poisoned it. God I hope they have a mage doctor. You probably can't stand... I got it!" She said as she stood up and a few steps from Gray, and assumed the Ice Make position, "Ice Make Dog Sled." In a matter of seconds a team of six ice dogs and a sled big enough to fit two people. She walked back over to Gray, and placed an arm under his legs and on his back. "Alright here we go." She said as she lifted him up. "Geez your heavy." She huffed.

Gray let out a shuddering breath, trying not to flinch away from her touch as the world twisted and warped in contrasting colours. He flinched back with an animalistic whimper as a roar rung in his ears, THAT roar. Yet in reality, the only sound was the soft crackle from the dying fires in the forest.

Crystal gently laid him on the sled, and moved her hand to his side. She froze over half of Gray's torso, "Hopefully that slows down the spreading."

Gray gasped slightly as the fire spread up his side. No. Not fire, ice. It was ice. His element, his source of power. And yet it burned, burned worse then the hottest flame. A pitiful sound left his lips as he let his head rest on the back of the sled, feeling his hair start to stick to his forehead.

Crystal brushed the raven hair off of Gray's forehead, "Hang on Gray." she said softly. Before jumping on the back of the sled and commanded the dogs to move.

'Since I don't know where the hospital is and the mayor is on the other side of the village, our best bet would be to head to the hotel.' Crystal thought to herself as they raced through the streets. She started to feel tired from all the magic she used, but she wasn't going to rest until she knew Gray was safe.

Gray floated just between consciousness and fitfully rest, his head tossing slightly as images and memories flashed before his eyes. But when he opened them, it felt like his head was being split in two, the sharp, sunset light searing into his eyes and making him groan quietly, every breath still a struggle to get out.

"Damn, What did she do?" Crystal seethed. She couldn't stand seeing Gray like this.

Soon they stopped at the inn and she jumped off and carefully pick Gray up again, there was no way she was leaving him alone for a second. Gray's head lolled limply against his sister's shoulder, eyelids fluttering as he burned to the touch. Crystal ran to the inn doors and kicked them open.

Laces turned towards the two as they entered, her jovial expression falling in seconds. "Oh my." she breathed before instantly grabbing for the pink lacrimal phone sitting on the counter.

"Do you guys have a mage doctor here? One of the witches poisoned him or something, and it's spreading, and he's in pain, and I don't know what to do." Crystal rambled on the verge of panicking, ready to break down at any moment.

Laces sped around the desk, phone at her ear, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I'm calling him now. Let's get him upstairs." she said, taking some of the feverish mage's weight.

Crystal nodded, and walked upstairs with Gray between her and Lacus. When they got to their room, they slowly lowered Gray to the bed.

Lacus began talking as they set Gray down. "This is Lacus. Yes. One of the mages. He's been poisoned. Yes. Fever, yes. Hang on." she turned to Crystal. "How did he receive the wound?"

Crystal looked up from where she had sat down near him with her hand, that was radiating magic, on his forehead. "Um, I wasn't there yet when it happened, but when I asked him, he pointed to a log. so I'm assuming she hit him in the side with it." Crystal said before turning back to the pained raven. Gray's head tossed under Cryztal's ministrations, his lips moving in silent words to some unseen being.

The pinkette nodded, repeating the information into the phone and talking for a few more minutes before she hung up. "The doctor is on his way I'll be right back."she said before darting outside.

Crystal nodded at the pinkette, and looked back at Gray and frowned. "Gray." She said as she took her remaining hand and held his tight. "Please." Was all she could get out.

Lacus soon returned, a bowl of cold water and a cloth in hand. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and wrung the cloth out, carefully settling it on Gray's forehead as she met Crystsl's gaze. "It's okay. I've got him. You can take a break." She said, choosing her words carefully when she saw how shaken up the raven was.

Crystal shook her head and rubbed her eyes realizing how tired she was. "I'm okay." She said putting her hands in her lap.

Lacus shook her head, opening her mouth to speak. However, she never got the chance as Gray let out a tormented cry, his back arching away from the bed as his hands clenched into tight fists. Lacus let out a gasp before standing and pressing a hand to his forehead. "My god..." She breathed.

Crystal jumped and her heart dropped at the sound of Gray's scream. "W-What's wrong?" She asked when she heard the pinkette speak.

Lacus shook her head again, her mouth pressed into a thin line as Gray collapsed back down, writhing in pain as strangled gasps left his lips, words mixed in an incoherent slur.

Crystal opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when a doctor with short purple hair and a white lab coat rushed in. "Evening Lacus, Ms. Fullbuster. Excuse me." He said as he took his bag and moved closer to Gray.

Lacus let out a relieved breath when the man entered. "Kain. Thank goodness." She murmured as Gray continued to thrash and sweat out a small swimming pool. "Can you help him?"

Kain lifted Gray's shirt and looked at where he was hit. "Yeah I can help him. I've seen two other people that the witches have done this to. Its a strange type of posion, it not only attacks the body but the mind also, causing the victim to have nightmares." He explained as he rustled through his bag and pulled out a huge syringe.

"Nightmare?" Crystal asked.

The doctor nodded, "Actually they're more like bad memories, although I haven't seen anyone this distressed. Could you two hold him down while I give him this?" He asked.

Crystal nodded and grabbed one of Gray's arms.

Lacus moved to restrain the mage's other arm, fighting against the jerking movements flowing through the raven's entire body as his arms coiled like tightly pressed springs. A small cry left his lips as a single tear slipped past his eyelid. "...no..."

"Did he suffer a trauma in the past?" Kain asked Crystal.

Crystal frowned and nodded. "When he was little, his entire village was destroyed by a demon. He saw his parents get killed right in front of him, and he's the only survivor. Seeing the buildings of his town has sent him into flashbacks a few times while we've been here."

The doctor nodded and put the syringe to Gray's side. "Ready?" He asked, then injected the needle.

Gray let out a strangled cry as the needle slid into his skin, writhing beneath Lacus and Crystal's hold before his eyes suddenly snapped open, glassy and agonised, but open. "Cr-Crystal..."

Crystal leaned over so Gray could see her, "Gray, I'm right here everything's going to be okay."

Gray's eyes flicked past her face, focusing on something none of them could see. "No. Nononono. CRYSTAL! NO!." He lurched upright before an agonised cry left his lips and he slumped back down into the bed curling in on himself as heart-wrenching sobs shook his frame.

Crystal's eyes widened as she quickly leaned back to avoid Gray hitting her, "What happened? Gray." She then turned towards the doctor, "What's happening?" She asked as the fear started coming back.

The doctor's face stayed neutral, "This is part of the effects of the poison, he's starting to mix reality with this memories and nightmares." Kain said.

"Can he hear us?" Crystal asked looking at the sobbing raven.

Kain shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Now I'm going to have to give him another injection that'll make the nightmares stop." He said taking out another needle and syringe.

"How long will it take until he comes back?" Crystal asked moving back to hold Gray down.

"I'm not certain its different for each person. The longest a patient was gone before fully coming back was a little over an hour." He said looking back at Gray's side where the black poison was already starting to fade. He then injected the second syringe into his side.

Gray's hands clenched into fists as the second needles pierced his skin, going rigid for a moment before he snapped. His body exploded into motion, jerking upright to clip the Doctor's jaw before he rolled fowards off the bed, coming up in a defensive stance with his his back pressed to the wall, eyes darting between the three wildly while a ice dagger formed in his hand. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his injured ribs protested such movement, but the fear blocked it out, fixing his focus solely on the events he thought were taking place. "Stay away from me!" He hissed, his voice bordering on hysteria.

Crystal froze but was ready to form a shield around the other two at any moment. "Doctor, are you okay?"

Kain rubbed his jaw, "A little soar but yes I'm fine."

Crystal nodded, "Did all the medicine get into him?"

Kain looked over to the syringe that had fallen onto the floor, "Surprisingly yes."

"Good, now I need you and Lacus to back up as far as you can, slowly." Crystal said before raising her hands, "Gray, it's okay. It's just me, Crystal." She said slowly taking a step towards Gray.

Gray raised his hand, the ice dagger flickering in the light as he backed up as far as he could go. "Stay away!" He snapped before freezing suddenly as the vision of what he was seeing almost reflected in his eyes.

The fire, the smell of burning flesh, that roar, the destruction. With a pained whimper the ice dissolved, his hands instead moving to press on either side of his head as he rocked slightly on his heels, gasping for every breath.

Crystal took another slow step towards the shaking ice mage. "Gray~, it's not real. We're safe."

The ice mage seemed oblivious, murmuring quietly to himself as his eyes never moved from the flooring between his legs. "Gone. All gone. Everything." He murmured brokenly, a choked sob escaping after the words.

Crystal sped up a little and began walking towards Gray with a hand outstretched, but her guard still up.

The raven let out a shuddering breath, his head slowly rising to meet Crystal's gaze before his own widened. "Cry-Crys?" he rasped, voice broken as he slowly pushed himself up the wall, leaning on it heavily for support as his legs shook.

"Gray? Are you back? Can you hear me?" Crystal asked cautiously.

Gray stared at her for a moment before he hesitantly reached out, resting a shaking hand on her arm, then moving it up to her shoulder. "You...I...I'm so sorry."

Crystal placed her hand on top of his, "Gray, whatever you saw wasn't real, okay?"

The ice mage flinched, his eyes darting between her and the other two skittishly as sweat beaded down his forehead. "Crys, I-" his vision tilted, earning a startled groan as his legs gave out, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been extra busy with college, but I will try and keep on track with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Gray was falling. No. No, that wasn't it. Wasn't… Didn't fit. The greyness, the murky touch to the world around him, it wasn't right. He needed to… Needed to find a way out of this fog. Fogs or clouds? Where was he? What was he… He was… floating, drifting, running, ploughing his way through knee-deep snowdrifts, his breath frosting before his face as the cold air burned in his lungs and stung at his eyes. Crystal had long since vanished from sight, but he knew the path his sister would have taken and, even had he not, he could follow the footsteps in the snow; A clear path down the hill and across the stones protruding above the stream's dark, deep waters. He had never realised how dark, how deep. Not until he slipped, fell, and the waters closed over his head like a door slammed shut in his face. Furs that had kept him warm betrayed him then, dragging him down, and screaming served no purpose but to lose what precious air he had left. He was drowning. He couldn't breathe. But that... that was not how it should be, his mind rallied, argued. That was not how this story ended. Pieces were missing. Important pieces. Where was the hand that had closed about his collar? Where was the arm pulling him up from the abyss? Where was the gentle voice, the reassuring melody that had echoed in his ear as he coughed and choked and lived? This was not how it should be, so he did as he had always done when faced with such things; he fought. It was not easy. His own body seemed intent on betraying him. His arms and legs did not feel like his own anymore, clumsy and heavy and unwilling to do more than convulse of their own accord. He did not know whether his eyes were open or closed, the world dark one moment and a bright, painful myriad of harsh colours the next. He knew nothing but the burn in his chest, a pain the pitiful, wheezing gasps he managed could not assuage. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong, and he moved the arm that was suddenly his own again, snatching out until his fingers found a hold in thick, coarse fabric and the rushing in his ears transformed itself into audible words. "-ay!"_

* * *

"-ray! Gray!" Crystal called his name as he seemed to be regaining consciousness.

Slowly, inching his way back towards the world of the living, he became more aware of himself and what surrounded him. His cheeks were damp, hot liquid against clammy skin, tears of pain he had not even realised he was shedding until now. His body felt heavy, as though the very blood in his veins had been replaced with stone, so that only his hold on the being sat beside him kept his one arm aloft. Fitfully, against their will, he managed to crack his eyelids open and saw that the open sky above him had been traded for the shelter of sturdy wood half blocked from view by the raven leaning over him. Crystal.

As Crystal's midnight blue eyes met Gray's she broke out into a smile. "You're awake." She said, voice filled with relief.

"Crys." his voice was cracked and broken, feeling like he had swallowed sand and he squeezed his eyes shut against it. When he opened them, Crystal was still there, her eyes boring into his own.

 _Gray blinked, and the grey fog rolled back in, sweeping all before it. The world shifted, changed, warped. The hand grasping his own grew suddenly cold, Crystal's eyes dulling, staring right through him as his sister slowly slid to the side, tilting, tipping, blood soaking through his shirt. She landed, sprawled upon an earth already flowing red with spent lives, staring up sightlessly into a sky that was become an abyss. Storm dark, the heavens almost swallowed the crows circling overhead._

Crystal blinked when Gray lost focus in his eyes. "Gray? Gray, don't you dare go back to sleep." She said placing her hand on his cheek.

 _As Gray stood, transfixed, Makarov loomed before him, anger in his eyes and disgust on his tongue as he spat, "You know nothing of the world." He had no chance to answer, for in the next instant the guildmaster was flung away, tossed like an insignificant doll by a snarling creature impossible to name. Shocked, Gray staggered backwards, tripped, and fell, landing against bodies that still held warmth where life did not linger. He turned his head, saw Natsu, his neck twisted at an unnatural angle, bone showing through severed flesh. Turned again, and there was Lucy, another corpse lost amongst a dozen more, her arm still reaching for Erza, the victim of a troll's brutal strength. Choking on a sob of terror Gray scrambled to his feet, trying not to think of what he was pressing against, who he was stepping upon to get away. Fleeing, he made it only a few strides before an icy hand closed about his ankle, throwing him to the ground once again. Frantically, he kicked out against the grasp, only to freeze when his eyes travelled to its source, and clashed with his sister's clouded gaze. Staring at him with hard eyes, Crystal spoke, blood leeching from her lips with every word, so that only one was audible. "Traitor."_

"Graaaaaaaay~" Crystal called shaking Gray's shoulders, his eyes were still open and it was starting to freak her out.

He lurched forwards suddenly, jerking upwards as his arms encircled her shoulders, his head falling to rest on the crook of her neck as a broken sob escaped his lips, his entire body shaking.

Crystal let out a breathe that was caught when Gray moved. Crystal wrapped one arm around Gray and put the other hand on his head and buried her face in his hair. She stayed like this and held him tight, not planning on letting him go anytime soon.

The ice Mage continued to shake in her hold, his body wracked with both silent sobs and violent shivers. "You're here. You're okay." he murmured, voice cracking as he closed his eyes against the tears dampening her shoulder.

"Of course I'm okay. But are you okay? I've been worried sick about you for hours." Crystal asked running her hand through the soft raven locks.

A choked, slightly hysterical chuckle forced it's way past his lips. "Fantastic." he sighed, "I just saw everyone I ever loved, dead." he continued after a potent pause, a shuddered breath leaving his body after, his grip around her shoulder tightening, as if to reassure himself that she was indeed REAL.

Crystal took a deep breath and let it out. She kissed Gray on top of his head and held him tighter. "I'm okay, I'm not going anywhere. It was just a nightmare."

"One fucked up nightmare." The raven whispered, leaning back slightly to scan her face with bloodshot, exhausted eyes. His hair stuck to his forehead still, the fever yet to break even if the nightmares had passed...

"Yeah thats what her poison does top people."Crystal said as she slowly blinked. Her eyes we're puffy from trying to hold back tears and then eventually giving in. Gray nodded slightly, being able to make a pretty firm guess who "she" was. The dull throb in his side wouldn't let him forget that particular witch. He shifted a hand slightly to rest over his injured ribs, letting himself lean. The younger raven reached her hand brushed Gray's hair back off his face. Feeling his lingering fever, she cooled her hand down and let it rest on his forehead."Thanks, Crys."

Crystal shook head, "I'm just glad I can finally help you." She said with a soft smile.

He snorted tiredly. "I dont think finally is the correct word. I saw what you did, back out by the dome." he said, leaning back onto the bed.

"Well I only did what you taught me. You would've and could've done the same if our positions we're switched." She said laying down next to him finally allowing her eyes to close. "I let one get away though."

He nodded slightly, letting his eyes fall closed as he felt sleep pulling at his mind. "Yeah. I would've." he said simply before releasing a weary sigh.

Crystal didn't respond since she had already fallen asleep, emitting soft snores from her slightly parted lips.

* * *

Gray woke with a groan, slowly lifting through the fog of sleep settled over his mind as the multiple aches and thrones throughout his body made themselves known. He slowlydrew up his arm to block the light, draping it over his eyes as he focused on breathing through ribs he was ninety percent sure were broken. Speaking of which, it felt suspiciously like they might have been wrapped. Huh.

Crystal stirred from her slumber when she heard a deep groan. She let out a yawn before she rubbed and cracked open her eyes. "Mornin'," she said when she saw Gray trying to block the morning rays from his eyes.

Gray grunted in response, letting out a little huff as he realised he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. His rest had been fragmented, pieces of his fevered nightmares coming back to haunt him with voices and split images. That dream...it wasn't something he could just ignore. There had been a meaning to the dream, he just hadn't figured out what it was yet.

Crystal propped herself up on an elbow, "Something wrong?"

The raven sighed, letting his arm fall to reveal his face. "No. I just..." He paused, searching for te right words before he shook his head, "Nevermind. Have you seen the mayor yet?"

Crystal shook her head, "Not since yesterday when we first saw him. I was thinking we'd go see him today."

"Yeah." Gray nodded, sitting up with a wince as his ribs protested. He would be VERY glad when they got back to the Guild and he could pay Luke, their resident healer, a visit.

Crystal also sat up and looked at him side, "Well the doctor got rid of the poison but not much he could do about your ribs, huh?" She said before stretching and crawling off the bed.

The ice Mage nodded, stretching tenderly before he slowly slid off the bed and stood, leaning on the bedpost for a moment to catch his breath and squash the nausea the movement summoned.

Crystal looked at him with concern, "Maybe you shouldn't... move to fast." She changed her words knowing he wouldn't like what she was originally going to say.

Gray grunted in response, "I'm...fine." He muttered, straightening to prove his point, grateful that for once, his shirt had stayed on. He didn't think he would have gotten through lifting his arms up and pulling his side to change.

Crystal crossed her arms and looked at him, "Gray you're not fine." She argued and made him slowly sit back down.

The older frowned, letting her push him back down. "Crys, come on. I'm not staying here." He pleaded, actually pleaded.

"Gray, simply standing is causing you pain. You need to rest." She said as she looked him over.

The raven shook his head, "Im okay, seriously. You can't make me stay behind. I..." He paused, looking down at his hands as he continued in a quiet tone, "I need to know you're safe."

Crystal sighed and lifted up his head, "And I need to make sure you stay safe... Alright, you can come but I will make you rest if i feel you need it." She smiled.

Gray smiled, "Thank you." He said sincerely before standing again, seeming to manage better this time.

* * *

Gray was doing an admirable job of hiding his pain, his face carefully blank as every breath sent stabs of fire through his chest, not at all helping him regulate the number of painful breaths needed each minute. He didn't even realise they had arrived until Crystal stopped and he almost walked into her.

Once again the raven siblings were standing in front of the mayors house, Crystal occasionally took glaces over at her brother making sure he was... managing.

Crystal rang the doorbell of the mansion then turned towards Gray, "You okay? And don't lie to me, I can tell if your lying." She said with a serious face.

"I. I've been better." The ice Mage answered simply, slowly letting himself slid down one of the pillars on the doorstep of the mansion. "You go in without me." He said before motioning to the door. "Stairs."

Crystal shook her head, "I'm not leaving you outside. Come here, I'll carry you!" She said and held out her arms, like she'd do to a little kid, with a huge grin on her face.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Go. I'll be fine. I promise. Anything happens, you'll know." He chuckled, leaning back against te pillar.

Crystal stared at him a bit longer and exhaled, "Fine, I'll make it quick. Just yell or something if anything's wrong." she said standing by the door.

Gray nodded, smiling slightly, before the door opened again and the smiling visage of the groundskeeper came into view. "hello you lot. I was wondering when you were gonna come back." He grinned toothily, "The mayor's waiting in the parlour."

"Hello. And thank you I'll head there now, he's staying out here though." She pointed back at Gray.

The man nodded, eyes darting to Gray before returning to her. "You know the way." He said simply. Crystal nodded and looked back at Gray once more before entering the house. Crystal walked down the halls and some stairs, until she made it to the parlor.

The groundskeeper looked back at Gray before shutting the door with a resounding bang.

"Morning Mayor Alexander." She said stopping behind the couch.

The mayor slowly turnEd around, smiling slightly. "You have done this village a great service, and o can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome. But one of the witches escaped, I would've gone after her but I needed to get Gray help." Crystal said.

Alexander nodded, "I heard. And that is why I must take action." He said before turning back to face the window. "Take her."

The room exploded into movement as every door and window flew open, mages dressed in dark, billowing robes surrounding the ice mage and throwing their hassle forward at exactly the same time, metal cords flying towards her.

"What the hell!" Crystal yelled as the metal cords wrapped around her. Gray! Crystal quickly froze the cords and shattered them, she then sent out a wave of magic that hit several mages. But there were too many. "GRAY!"

Alex regarded her with amusement as more cables flew towards her, trying to strap her hands down. "Gray is a little busy right now."

Crystal dodged the next set of cord. Her eyes widened, "NO!" She turned towards the doorway. "Ice Make Tiger!" She said and sent the tiger at the mages blocking the door, and ran out.

Alex made a "go" gesture, "Don't just stand there, stop her!"

Crystal ran through the hallways and froze over the second doorway she went through. "Gray!" she yelled hoping he could hear her.

The assassins quickly started working on the ice while the sounds of fighting and familiar ice echoed from the main court.

Crystal ran outside and then froze over that door. She's not letting them get through that easily. Crystal frantically looked around until she spotted Gray and other mages. "Gray!" She said before taking off.

Gray was engaged with three of the mages, dodging and spinning around their cables as though he was at his best. The three were, slowly but surely, backing him into a corner however. Crystal's shout made him falter, spinning to see her, and allowed the mages the chance the needed. One of them stepped forwards and threw his hands outwards with a magic circle; the earth erupted user Gray's feet, throwing him back through the air to slam into one of the garden's trees with a resounding crack.

"Opps. Ice Make Geyser!" Crystal said encasing the mage that just attacked Gray in ice. She then jumped at the other two, two ice swords appearing in each hand, and began attacking them.

The Earth Mage let out a cry as he was encased in ice, calling his magic to him as he encased the ice in earth and managed to shatter the magic holding him. Once freed, he left his two comrade's to take care of Crystal and sped across the grounds to Gray, slumped at the bottom of the tree.

Crystal sliced on mage with a sword and kicked the other one back. She then turned toward the one running at Gray and slammed her hands in the ground, "Ice Make Floor!"

Hearing her shout, the Earth Mage spun around rapidly, slamming his hands into the ground as he skidded to his knees and threw up a wall all around himsel and the downed Ice Mage behind him. "I will not fail you, Alex."

Crystal growled, and slammed her palm into her fist, "Ice Make Cannon!" She aimed the cannon at the rock wall and fired.

The wall exploded in a shower of dirt and rock, revealing a hole just wide enough for her.

Crystal ran to the wall, and slipped through the hole. However when she got there is was empty. The raven dropped to her knees and slammed her fist into the ground, as tears began to pour down her face. After a few seconds, she stood back up and walked out of the rock shelter, she turned and began to walk back to the mansion, ice following her every step.

The Earthen Mage smiled to himself as he moved back out of the rock, the unconscious Ice Mage draped over his shoulder. "Too easy, little girl."

"Was it really?" Crystal said appearing from the shadows, while the Crystal outside turned to ice and shattered. Crystal had a ice sword pointed at him. "Give. Him. Back!" She said through gritted teeth.

The Earth Mage froze, turning around to face her with a small smirk. "I'll admit I'm impressed. But the answer is no." He said before taking a quick step back and flinging Gray over his shoulder. Forming an Earthen dagger, he held it over the Ice Mage's heart. "One move, girl, and he's gone."

Crystal narrowed her eyes but didn't move keeping her sword pointed at him. "Same for you, and the rest of your buddies if he dies. Why are you doing this?"

The mage's grip tightened, the blade inching closer to Gray's chest in desperation. "You'll figure it out, if you live that long."

"Oh trust me, we'll both live that long." She said with a smirk, as a block of ice encased the mage's hand and blade. She then ran up and kicked the man back. "Ice Make Prison," she said as thick ice bars surrounded the earth image. She then got Gray up on her back and ran out of the rock shelter.

The mage Crystal had only kicked still stood outside the rocks. As soon as he saw the ice mage he threw his hands out, cables flying around her in a tight net.

"Ack!" Crystal let out when the net surrounded her and Gray. She fell to the ground with the unconscious ice image on top of her. She then moved one of her arms forward and waved it down, "Ice Make Hammer."

The Mage snapped te cables off at his wrist, making a secure prison around them before he nimbly ducked to the side, throwing up a wall of fire to shatter the attack after it missed him.

Crystal grabbed onto the net and began to freeze it.

Seeing the cables begin to crack under the ice, the Mage moved quickly, striding over to them and whipping out a cloth from the pouch in his waist. While the cables still held Crystal, he pressed it over her face, making her breath in the sedative on it.

Crystal tried holding her breath at first, but was eventually forced to breathe. Shortly after her first breath everything started to go dark, the last thing she did before passing out, was wrap her arm tighter around Gray.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander levelled the two unconscious mages before him with considering looks, hands folded behind his back in a relaxed position. The cellar was cold and musty, buried under more then fifty meters of rock and earth. He turned towards one of the men beside him, gesturing to the girl lying on the floor with her hands bound by thick, metal handcuffs, a capsule of white powder attached to both rings. "Get her up." He instructed, catching sight of a small head movement from the male raven, chained against the wall with his hands stretched above him, the cold steel chains biting into his shirtless torso.

Alex was slightly impressed that the male Ice Mage had managed to fend off the dark mages he had heed for as long as he had, no given a clear view of the mottled black and purple bruising covering Gray's side as well as the obvious shift of bone when the Mayor pressed a hand against the wound experimentally, eliciting a low groan from the male.

Crystal's head fuzzy as she was coming to. Something smelled musty and damp, and it was colder than it was outside, not that it bothered her. 'Where am I? What happened? Oh right.' She was captured by the fire mage while she was protecting... Gray. Her mind started racing with endless questions and possibilities about what happened to the ice mage. Then she heard them. Voices, fuzzy at first, but then began clearing. 'Get her up.' 'Alexander', Crystal wanted nothing more than to destroy the bastard for hurting Gray. She heard footsteps coming towards her, probably the one following orders. That's when she heard a sound that gave her hope, a low grunt that she recognized clearly. He's alive.

The man Alexander had sent forwards grabbed Crystal roughly by the back of her shirt, heaving her upwards and pushing her down into an old wooden chair, facing Gray upon the wall. Alex stooped down to look into her face, eyes searching her features before a resounding *slap* echoed through the cellar. "Wake up, Crystal dear."

Crystal's face was forced to the side with the slap. She hissed, then glared up at Alexander. She then saw Gray hanging from the wall, and stared at him.

Alex grabbed her chin and thrned her gaze back to him. "Enjoying the commercials?" He smirked.

'C-Commercials?' Crystal reset her glare on Alex, "What the hell do you want?" she hissed.

The man stepped back, letting her chin go. "Well, mostly I would like to see you two suffer. But then, I also want...information." He smirked as he walked over to Gray, giving the Ice Mage a considering look before he casually put a hand over the raven's injured ribs. "Would you be willing to part with a little information, Miss Fullbuster?"

Crystal held her glare, "Information on what?" she said steadily, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Alex smiled slightly, stepping away from Gray to pace around his two captives. "Information on your guild." He answered, a slightly feral smirk spreading on his lips. "And don't bother telling me you don't know anything, what you don't know, he will." He continued, jerking his head in the unconscious raven's direction.

"We don't give out information. What kind are you looking for anyway?" She asked hoping Gray would wake up, but at the same time hoping he'd stay asleep. 'Who knows what he'll do if they do something to me.'

Alex snorted, "I didn't say you had a choice." He said, moving back towards Gray. "Information on your members, specifically the one we all know as Salamander. I would also be interested in finding out everything you would so willingly part with about THE Erza Scarlet."

He stopped before Gray, giving him a considering look. "I'd say your brother has slept for long enough, wouldn't you?" And his fist found a home in Gray's side. Gray let out a choked cry, pulling against the chains wrapped around his arms and torso as his eyes snapped open, a tortured gasp leaving his lips as Alex stepped back, looking satisfied.

"Gray!" She called as Alexander's fist collided with Gray. "Natsu's a pyromaniac and Erza turns into a psychopath if you touch her cake, and they are two of the strongest wizards I know. Why do you care?" She yelled.

"More SPECIFIC details, miss Fullbuster. Don't make poor Gray here suffer." He smirked, turning back to face her as he flexed his hand.

"Look I don't know what you want, just leave him alone." Crystal said teeth clenched.

Alex's face took on an angry look. "I TOLD you what I want! Any information you have on the Salamander and Titania!"

He whipped back around, smirking cruely whenGray's eyes focused slowly and then widened upon seeing Crystal. "Crys- gah." He cut off, eyes clenched shut as the repercussions of Alex's blow to his already damaged ribs grated.

"Gray." Crystal said yanking on her handcuffs. "That is 'any information'" she sassed, knowing it wasn't a good idea but she did it anyways. "He's a fire dragon slayer, she's a requip mage. He's got pink hair, she has red. I've seen them both fight and win on low magic power. Why the fuck do you want information anyway?"

Alex sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'll resort to different tactics." He stalked last her, metal clanking against metal as he picked something up before he walked back in front of her, the thing hidden as he faced away from her. He nodded to one of te men standing beside Gray and the taller pulled a thick cloth out of his pouch, wrestling it between Gray's teeth before Alex waved his hand and the other promptly doused the Ice Mage with a bucket of frozen water, ice cubes and all.

Crystal tilted her head slightly. 'D-Did he forget we were ice mages?' She was confused.

Gray barely flinched at the water, giving Alex a slightly disbelieving look before he froze as a crackle of electricity shot through the air, making the hair on his neck stand on end. "I will ask once more, Crystal. What do you know?" Alex threatened, turning back to face her and revealing the glove on his hand, energy crackling between the fingers through special conductors. Behind him, Gray shook his head frantically.

Crystal's eyes widened at the electric glove. She was pretty sure Gray's been struck with Laxus' lighting before but... not while he was wet. Her eyes shifted over to Gray as she clenched her fist and let out a huge sigh, and kept her eyes locked on Gray's. "I don't know what you want."

Gray let out a breath. There was relief in his eyes, bordered by fear. Alex sighed and shook his head. "So be it." He turned and studied Gray for a moment before he moved, grasping one of the three steel chains wrapped around Gray's body.

The screams echoed in the empty cellar.

Tears pressed through Crystal's shut eyes, as Gray's screams rang in her ears. She wanted to cover her ears, she wanted to stop this torture, she wanted to go back in the past and stop them from going on this mission. She wanted to take Gray away from here. She wanted go home.

"The information, Crystal!" Alex snapped, not moving his hands from the chains as Gray's entire body tensed and jerked with the electrical current.

"No!"Crystal just shook her head and hung it as she continued to shake and tears poured out of eyes. "I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" she yelled.

Gray's scream cut of with a guttural gasp, his breathing coming in uneven, laboured swallows. Alex stepped away and moved behind her, his face showing fury. "Get her up. Split the cuffs." Ten or so men iced into a circle around the two mages while the one beside Gray stepped forwards and yanked her up, tapping the side of the anti-magic cuffs to make them split in two, one on each wrist. Alex appeared before her then, a thick leather whip in hand.

"I've decided we'll play a little game. You have two choices." He nodded, and one of the men roughly grabbed Gray's shoulder and jerked him around so his back faced Crystal, each heaving exhale pulling on wet, glistening skin. "Either you use this." He proffered the whip in his hand, "Or he uses that." He nodded to the man beside Gray, holding a thick, wire whip. Barbs decorated its surface and at his nod, the man threw it forwards at Crystal's chair. The whip dig into the chair and physically blew it apart, wood chinks flying in all directions. Alex SMILED. "Your choice, dear."

Crystal's breath got caught in her throat, "Y-You want m-me to...?"

Alex smirked. "Or he could do it. If you won't give me what I want. I WILL break you." He held up a hand, fingers splayed. "Five." He dropped one finger "Four."

Crystal quickly snatched the leather whip from Alexander with a glare. "You sure it's a good idea to give me a weapon?" She questioned him.

"Oh I'm very sure." Alex said with a smirk as the Earth Mage from before formed an Earthen dagger at Gray's exposed spinal cord. "Or it won't be worth escaping." Gray let out a low growl. "Do it." He ordered, half turning his head to reveal an...angry? Expression. "Or are you too weak to even to even try. You're a disgrace."

Crystal raised an eyebrow at her brother. She knew what he was trying to do, but really? "You can ditch the dagger." She said as she stretched out the whip, "Bastard wants to be cocky, fine." Crystal smirked before swinging the whip in a full circle above her head, and flicked it Gray, hitting his back with a resounding smack.

Gray grunted, the whip leaving a long welt across his back. "That the best you can do? I'm disappointed in you. You don't deserve to be a part of Fairy Tail."

"Shut up, Gray." She said as she swung the whip harder.

The harder blow elicited a pained groan from the Ice Mage. "I should have just left you! You've done nothing but make my life harder! You're just as pathetic now as you were back then."

And with that Crystal snapped. She gripped the whip so hard the wooden handle cracked, even though her bangs covered her eyes, you could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "So that's how it is." She said.

Gray half turned, his expression nuetral before he saw her face. His own cracked, the blank mask falling away as his voice broke. "Crys. I-"

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" she yelled before drawing back and hitting him with everything she had. "Just leave me then! Leave me like everyone else did!" She said sending hit after hit, her reasoning having shut down by overflowing emotions. "If I'm so pathetic why'd I have to save your ass twice from these assholes?" She said as a combination of angry and sad tears continued to endlessly pour down her face. "If you were so miserable, why didn't you left earlier? No. Instead you told my to go to that damn school in a whole other country. And when I came back you were gone." She said gripping the broken handle harder causing her hand to bleed. "YOU ALREADY FUCKING LEFT ME ONCE, SO WHY'D YOU COME BACK!?" She said before striking him one last time before collapsing to her knees, arm soar from swinging around the heavy whip, blood dripping from her hand where the cracked wood cut her.

Gray groaned, sagging against the chains holding him up as his head fell forward, his back littered with deep gashes as welt that slowly bled, the crimson liquid collecting at his belt. "Crys. I..." He groaned lowly, "I'm so sorry."

Alex clapped his hands slightly. "Didn't think you had it in you, to be honest." He said gleefully before snapping his fingers. "Let's go. I'll see you two tomorrow." He smiled before walking out of the cellar. One of the men took the whip off of Crystal and they followed, shutting and bolting te door behind them.

Crystal sat on the floor, her face buried in her hands, as she cried, "Shit, Gray. Why-Why'd you have to say that? I'm s-so so sorry." she hiccuped as she cried. "I didn't mean any of it. Sorry. Sorry I couldn't protect you. Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated as she continued to sob.

"Hey. Hey." He soothed wishing he could see her properly, but Alex had left him strung up facing the wall. "It's okay. I'm the one who should be apologising. You, you have every right to think like that. I'm sorry."

Crystal shook her head as she tried to calm herself down. After her cries slowed down, the girl stood up. She looked around for something to break the chains and found a shard of metal and a large rock, she picked them up and walked over to Gray. She shoved the small part of the metal in between two chain links and started hitting it with the rock. Eventually the chain cracked so she moved the metal and slammed the rock into the chain and broke it. She then did the same with the other chain, and caught Gray when he almost fell.

The male raven slumped into her arms limply, a pained gasp leaving his lips as his side, back and ribs protested the slightest movement. He rested his head on her shoulder with a shallow sigh, wincing when his arms started to come back to life after hanging for so long. "Thank you. For everything." He murmured, reaching up to press his hand over hers. "I didn't mean any if that. You know that, right?"

Crystal nodded and sniffed, as she slightly tightened her grip around his lower waist, knowing she couldn't touch his back., she slowly lowered themselves to the gound. On sitting on the ground she burried her head in the crook of his neck. "Still hurt to hear it though, same goes for what I said."

He huffed slightly, wincing as the movement pulled on broken ribs before he reach out to return her embrace. "I know. I'm sorry." He said softly, letting his eyes fall shut. "You okay?"

Crystal let out a dark chuckle, "Your the one that just got electrocuted and whipped and your asking me if I'm okay? Yeah I'm okay I guess... Gray?"

Gray chuckled before breaking off in a pained grunt, shifting his legs to adjust his position slightly, "Yeah?"

"... What are you going to do when he... when it's my turn?" As protective as she is towards Gray, he is far more protective of her, so she was worried how he was going to take it.

Gray sighed, shaking his head softly. "We'll be out I here before that can happen. I promise." He said firmly.

Crystal nodded, "Okay." As much as she wanted to believe Gray's words we're true, she could help but hang on to the fact that they might not get out of here before then. "I wanna go home."

Gray nodded, closing his eyes as he tightened his grip around her shoulders. "I know. I do too."

* * *

A.N.: For back story of what Crystal was talking about when she snapped, read at least the first and second chapter of my other Fan fiction: Ice Make Sibling.


	5. Chapter 5

The guild was surprisingly quiet this early in the morning. Only a few early birds seated at random tables eating breakfast. Natsu yawned widely as he plodded into the hall, rubbing his eyes as he looked around before plopping down at the nearest table and dropping his head into its wooden surface. "So early..."

"Then why'd you come so early?" Lucy asked as she sat across from the drowsy dragon slayer, having seen him stumble into the guild. Natsu made a vague hand gesture as he lifted his head up and yawned again. "Couldn't sleep. What're you doing here?"

"I got bored at home so I came here." Lucy shrugged. The pinkette levelled her with a disbelieving look. "You were up this early anyway?"

"Yeah I'm normally still asleep but I went to bed early yesterday because I was tired. So I woke up early." The blonde said.

"Eh." was the dragon slayer's only reply before he buried his head back in his arms."Wait. Normally when you can't you go sleep in my bed. Not that I'm complaining, I had a very nice peaceful morning, but what's the about?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu just chuckled slightly before he sat up, ignoring her question. "You know what, we should take a job. I bet you've got rent coming up."

Lucy smiled and nodded at him. "You're right about that. Alright let's go pick one." Natsu nodded back and stood, stretching his arms above his head as he sauntered over to the request board. The pinkette stopped before the board and started looking over the jobs. Natsu frowned as he plucked a request off the large board, his eyes scanning the print quickly.

(A) Witch Hunters

7,000,000 j

Our town has been brought down by the ever present Witch plague. These creatures have been attacking families all over the town, even in broad daylight, and kidnapping children! My people are grieving and we need some strong mages to find these witches and return the children to us; alive.

-Tarkota Maruhma. Mayor of Mina Town

His frown deepened as he looked around the guild, noting the absence of two certain mages. "Okay, something smells here, and it ain't me."

Two Days Earlier...

"That'll do perfectly." Natsu grinned slightly as he reached out to grab the request before him. Seven million jewel would have him covered for months. Seconds before his fingers closed around the slip, another hand grabbed it out of his reach. "Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly as Gray smirked at him with the request firmly in hand. "I was gonna take that!" Gray laughed at him. Jerk. "Should have been faster then. Me and Crys are gonna take it." And with that he walked away, leaving Natsu to stew and make childish faces at his back.

"What's wrong Natsu? Did you find one?" Lucy asked looking over his shoulder.

Natsu nodded, ripping the request off the board. "Yeah. I think Gray and Crystal have gone and gotten themselves into another mess." He said, holding up the request for her to see. "They took this exact job four days ago. They should be back by now. And why did it get sent out again?" He explained, seeming uncharacteristically serious.

Lucy's eyes widened, "You think they're in trouble?" She asked now worried about her friends. Natsu nodded, his hand tightening around the slip, "Yeah. We should go find 'em." He said, clearly concerned as his usual, jovial demeanour was nowhere in sight.

Lucy nodded, "You're right. We should tell Erza about it too."

Natsu shook his head, "Nah. She's on her own mission. We're on our own." He grinned, "Just how I like it."

Lucy shook her head but smiled anyway. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Crystal groaned, her back hurt. Concrete floors, not the best place to sleep. She rolled over on her side and looked at Gray lying on his stomach. She looked at his injured side and back. She sighed hoping this whole thing was just a bad dream, but of course it wasn't.

Gray woke with a low groan, his hands moving forward in slow, jerking movement as every slight twitch sent fire through his back. His side had receded to a dull ache, always there but more manageable now, though he wasn't sure f that was good or bad. His head hurt, probably a result of being slammed into a tree and dehydration. Slowly, he pried open heavy lids, thankful for the fact the cellar was dark. "Hey." He rasped.

"Hey." she smiled and rolled over to look at him. "You okay?"

He grunted, slowly pushing himself into a slouched sitting position. "For now." He murmured, looking around their prison properly for the first time.

"Yeah that goes for me too." Crystal also sat up and leaned forward to stretch, causing three bones in her back to pop. She cringed and sat up, "Yeah definitely not a good idea to sleep on this floor. I wonder what time it is?"

Gray winced in sympathy when he heard the popping sound, chuckling softly. "I was too tired to care, all honesty." He muttered before folding his arms across his bare chest. "Mid morning?"

Crystal hummed then looked around the cellar. "You see any windows or vents?" She asked scanning every wall for a possible escape route.

Gray cast a quick glance around the room, "Nah. I get the feeling they were prepared for us." He said grimly. Not a second later, a loud bang echoed outside the cell and the ice mage stiffened reflexively, back reigning in protest. Crystal jumped at the sound. "W-What was that?"Gray's eyes narrowed, his hands clenched into fists as the distinctive echo of footsteps radiated into the room. "Them."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, the door slammed open with enough force to send vibrations through the floor. "Good morning, guests! I hope you slept well and are feeling refreshed for us to continue our dear game!"

Crystal stiffened at the voice and scooted closer to Gray. "Some fucked up game this is." she mumbled.

Alex smirked as he observed the two. "What's the matter? You look uncomfortable, let me change that." He snapped his forefingers and two of the men from the last session filed in, one going to grab Crystal by the back of her shirt while the other grabbed Gray's arm, pulling then both up roughly.

Gray let out a grunt of pain at the movement, sending a glare worthy of Erza at the mayor. "Why are you doing this, you scumbag?"

"I already told you, I want information, watching you suffer is a bonus." Alexander said as he walked over to one of the men and Crystal, he grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him. "It's even better when the one I'm torturing is attractive, no?" He said as he licked his lips, making Crystal's eyes widen with a mixture of fear and anger.

Gray lurched forwards against his guard. "Leave her alone you bastard!"

"I don't think I will, that look on your face is priceless." He said with a sickening smile, and turned back towards Crystal, "Your turn princess. Put her on the wall." He ordered the men, then turned around and walked to the far wall.

Gray continued to struggle against his captor, biting his lip as a few slashes across his back split and began bleeding again. A lucky hit scored in his holder's stomach had the grip on his shoulders loosen and he used it to his advantage, lurching forwards with a cry. "You sick bastard! Ice-Make Hammer!"

Alex snapped his fingers and the mage holding Crystal, threw out a hand, and created a rock wall over Alexander to protect him. However since he was now only using one hand to hold Crystal, she began thrashing around and managed to kick him. He slightly bent over from the kick, but slammed his fist in Crystal's stomach.

The mage handling Gray came from behind him and slammed an antimagic cuff around his wrist, causing the hammer to disappear, he then forced Gray's arm behind him and locked it into the other cuff.

Gray let out a cry, both from anger and pain as his side was wrenched around with his arm. He hissed as his magic simply disappeared, turning his attention to Crystal when he heard the commotion. "I swear if you hurt her..." The look in his eyes was enough to finish the sentence.

Alexander grinned at Gray, "I won't hurt her too bad, she's too pretty for scars. Just minor injuries... They'll hurt like a bitch though."

He chuckled and gave a hand motion to the earth mage, who nodded and carried a protesting Crystal over to another set of chains. With much difficulty, he finally attached three chains to each of her cuffs. Alexander took out a syringe and slowly walked over to Crystal.

Gray let out an outraged growl, continuing to struggle where he was held. He wouldn't do this. They wouldn't DARE touch his sister. If they did...they would pay.

Alexander stood in front of Crystal and gave a sickening smile before placing the syringe on her neck and pressed on it. Crystal hissed as the needle went through her skin and felt the liquid flow through her veins. She rapidly shook her head as her body started to tingle, "What the hell was that?" She growled at the man.

"Why it's a nerve enhancer, my dear. So your sense of touch is pretty much on steroids." Alex said as he brought a pocket knife out of his pocket. "You see it works like this, your pain receptors are more sensitive than normal, and on top of that the pain spreads all over your body. So if I poke your finger this this knife." He said pricking her finger with the knife, Crystal's whole body tensed and up as she grit her teeth and let out a low groan of pain. "See? Works wonders, and there's barely any blood. Now where should I cut you first?" He mused running a hand over her arm.

"You bastard! Leave. Her. Alone!" Gray's voice trembled with anger as he watched Crystal tense, his mind filled with all the possible ways he could kill this man. His train of thought was abruptly cut off as his guard got fed up with his struggling and delivered a harsh blow to his ribs, eliciting a choked hiss from the ice mage as he crumpled.

"Gra- AHH!" Crystal screamed when Alexander left a small cut on her upper arm.

"Don't do anything to reckless, Mr. Fullbuster. Unless you want to know what would happen if I stabbed her." Alexander said with a smirk.

Gray pushed himself onto his hands and knees, wavering slightly as he coughed harshly. "What...what do you want from us?!"

Alexander frowned. "Do you have short-term memory loss or something? I've told you over and over, I want fucking information!" He raised his voice. Gray sent him a chilling glare as he was yanked onto his knees by the man behind him. "Sorry, I was a little BUSY at the time. Information on WHAT?"

Crystal lifted her head and looked at Gray, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat, just from two cuts. "He wants info on Natsu and Erza, but I have no clue why or what type of information."

Gray's gaze flickered to his sister before returning to Alex. "And why would you want that, pray tell?"

"Because, you three ruined my life. So I'm going to destroy yours." He hissed before slicing the knife across Crystal's forearm, making her scream.

"What?!" Gray asked in disbelief, "Unless you were doing something wrong we wouldn't have done anything to you." He snapped before letting out an outraged snarl. "DONT TOUCH HER!"

"I hadn't done a single thing wrong, and yet you still ruined my life. And I don't see why I should, are you going to stop me?" Alex taunted before turning to Crystal. "Tell me, does it hurt as much when I poke it as when I cut you?" He asked when he cut deeper on the other arm, then pressed his finger on the cut, and held it there.

"AHHH!" Crystal screamed as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "P-Please, let go." She said with a shaky voice.

"How could we have possibly hurt you?!" Gray shouted in fury and desperation, trying to find Crystal's gaze as her scream tore at him. "STOP! Please, leave her out of this! Please."

"Because, you three are the reason my fiancé is dead." He said with a blank expression although his eyes were filled with sadness and anger. "And I'm afraid I can't leave her out of this." He placed his hand on Crystal's cheek and brushed his thumb over it. "She's important to you, and she just so happens to look like her, only the one I loved was blonde with lighter eyes."

Gray's eyes widened with shock. "W-what?" He stammered, gaze darting between Alex and Crystal. His face took on a disgusted expression at his continuation. "So you hurt her because she looks like your fiancé? That's sick logic."

"It actually makes sense if you think about it." Alex turned to look at him. "She looks like the person I can never have. She makes me see memories, that I wish I could repeat and memories I wish it can erase. She tortures me just by the way she looks so I'm returning the favor. Even if Crystal-dear didn't look like her, I'd still hurt her, because it would also make you suffer. However, is lucky she looks like my fiancé or else I'd hurt her way more than this." He explained.

Gray's face twisted in a mixture to disgust and pity. "You sick bastard." he spat, dipping his head at the rough jerk his guard delivered to his shoulder as punishment.

Alexander shrugged and looked back at the smaller, panting raven. "You know, after I'm finished with you three, I could just take her for myself."

Crystal lifted up her head and glared at him. "That wouldn't work. I'd fight you everyday, I hate you, and I'm pretty sure our personalities are different."

Alex nodded, "While all those things are true, you both know how wonderful magic is. I could easily have your memories erased and replaced by my love's. You'd be exactly like her, I can even change your hair and eyes. Like she never left." Alex said twirling a piece of her hair.

Gray let out an animalistic growl, levelling Alex with a glare that would have frozen boiling water. Before he could speak, however, the door to the cellar swung open suddenly. "Alex. We've got more visitors." He paused, "It's the Salamander."

"Natsu..." if he's here... Crystal took a deep breath, hoped he could hear her with the door open, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "NATSU!"

Alexander whipped around to the mage that had came in, and covered his ears when Crystal scream in his ear. "Be quiet!" He snapped at Crystal before turning to his subordinate. "Go and fight, try and capture him as well." He then turned back to Crystal and pulled a gag out and forced it in her mouth.

Crystal then turned her head towards Gray, and tried to speak to him through her eyes. ' _Call Natsu._ _'_

'Gray's eyes widened, "..Natsu." He breathed before snapping his head back into his captor, not the best move but it did the job as the man stumbled back, allowing the raven some breathing space; and he took it, drawing in a deep breath that set his ribs if fire and bellowing at the top of his lungs, "NATSU!"

Alexander glared at Gray, "Shut him up too. We can't let him find them yet."

Gray's shout ended in a sharp intake of air as a boot landing in his side, sending him sprawling into the concrete with a barely contained groan as something in his rib cage shifted and his frame was seized by uncontrollable coughing.

"Mmph!" Crystal yelled when she saw Gray get kicked and started coughing. Then a muffled scream can from her as Alexander slashed the blade across her wrist. That one hurt more than the other and tears made their way down her cheeks.

Gray drew in a wheezing breath, slowly lifting his head from the concrete as an unpleasant coppery taste filled his mouth and he turned his head to the side to spit out a mouthful of blood. 'That...can't be good' He thought weakly.

Crystal kept crying and yanking her arms as she watched Gray cough up blood.

Alexander then put down the knife. "You know I'm growing tired of cutting you, time for something new." He said as he walked over to a corner.

Gray struggled to push himself up but failed miserably as his chest burned and he let out a wet gasp before lying still, watching Alex through heavy lids.

Alexander turned around with a lighter in his hand, and looked at Gray. "You don't look so good, did a rib puncture your lung when he kicked you? Shame, don't pass out now it's about to get good." He said waving around the lighter, with a smirk.

"L-leave her...bastard." Gray shuddered, gritting his teeth as the raven's own breathing burned in his lungs.

"I don't think I want to." He said as he crouched down, and took off Crystal's boots.

Crystal's widened when she realized what was about to happen.

Alex looked up at Crystal's face and smiled, "Have you ever been set on fire, dearie?"

Gray's eyes widened when he saw the lighter. "Please...'ont hurt...her." He whispered, his voice weak as each breath clawed at his insides, the position on his stomach only making things worse. He had the distinct impression that his sight wasn't supposed to be blurry and dark on the edges.

Crystal looked over at Gray and saw his eyes starting to lose focus. _Gray. Please. Please don't leave me alone with him._ Crystal didn't notice at first when Alexander turned on the lighter and set it under her foot. When she finally did notice, the burn of the flame started crawling up her veins. She choked on a scream as tears poured down her face.

Gray jerked as a choked plea stuck in his throat, a pitiful groan the only sound he could manage as everything faded. He managed to meet Crystal's eyes one last time, seeing the fear and pain displayed there as he silently begged her to be strong. They would find a way out of this. As the darkness beckoned, someone was screaming, and he knew it wasn't him.

Even with the gag in her mouth, Crystal's screams were deafening. Her throat felt scratched up and she tasted blood when she swallowed. She opened her eyes to look at the passed out raven on the floor. She shut her eyes again as her started breathing heavily.

 _Natsu_ _. P_ _lease hurry._


End file.
